This third supplemental application requests the addition of two regular projects to the SCORE Program currently active at the University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedras. The projects included are from the Department of Biology. One is a revised application according to the critiques reported in the summary statement of the first SCORE supplemental application (Dr. Renaud). The other is from a recently hired neuro- and cell biologist, ex-NIH MARC undergraduate and predoctoral and NINDS-NIH postdoctoral fellow (Dr. Vega). All together complement biomedical research efforts at UPR-RP that have been ongoing for over 33 years under the auspices of the MBRS program and specifically, strengthen the present SCORE Program which groups 15 regular and 3 pilot projects (10 in Chemistry, 6 in Biology and 2 in Mathematics). These two new projects aim to conduct competitive research in areas related to (1) opiate addiction and its role in immunosuppression and dissemination of infectious diseases (Dr. Renaud), and (2) to neurological disorders linked to intracellular protein aggregation (Dr. Vega). [unreadable] [unreadable] These investigations are to be sustained by an ongoing administrative project and by technical and support personnel that include two laboratory technicians and one postdoctoral associate. This enhanced SCORE program will provide this institution first-rate research and development opportunities as well as a fully supportive research atmosphere and will thus help the participating faculty to increase their biomedical research productivity, scientific competitiveness and peer recognition. Research activities in the program also enhance the existing MARC U*STAR program at this institution. Progress in the specific aims of each new project and in the overall aims of the program will be evaluated yearly through an established evaluation plan. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]